prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 27, 2017 Smackdown results
The June 27, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 27, 2017 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Summary Moments after kicking off the show, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan was interrrupted by a still-distraught Carmella, flanked by James Ellsworth. The two continued to agonize over the Princess of Staten Island having her Women's Money In The Bank Briefcase taken away last week, which they considered a great injustice. Ellsworth, riled up by what had been done to his associate, got right in Bryan's face with some rather disparaging words, claiming that The Beard hides behind a "kooky injury" and doesn't have the guts to compete in the ring anymore. Seemingly amused by Ellsworth's lack of respect, Bryan opted to ban him from the entire arena on the spot! The Princess of Staten Island was left in a state of complete dismay as Ellsworth was dragged away by security, kicking and screaming all the way. The reunited Hype Bros entered San Diego just one win away from their long-awaited SmackDown Tag Team Championship bout, though they would have to defeat current titleholders, The Usos, to earn the opportunity to challenge for the gold. Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley did not shy away from the moment, bringing ample hype-ness to Jimmy & Jey and developing a strong rhythm, but The Usos prevailed with a big splash to deny The Hype Bros a title match. After the contest, The New Day hit the scene and got into another verbal sparring match with Jimmy & Jey. This resulted in words (and raps) being exchanged and a bombshell being dropped that The New Day would be getting another opportunity to challenge for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at WWE Battleground on Sunday, July 23. The old adage is, "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice..." Well, you know the rest. However, SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi may be in the process of completely obliterating that phrase. A week after coercing herself into another title bout, Lana blindsided Naomi before the bell rang and took firm control at the onset of the match. However, Naomi battled right back, defeating the Ravishing Russian decisively with the Split-Legged Moonsault to retain the championship. Lana, fully feeling the GLOW, was thoroughly enraged as Naomi celebrated her major victory. Aiden English sang his song...briefly. Still enraged over his controversial losses to Jinder Mahal, Randy Orton came from out of nowhere and attacked English with a scintillating RKO. The Viper then grabbed a steel chair and made it clear he wasn't going anywhere until he got what he wanted - a WWE Title Match with Jinder Mahal. After waiting through the duration of a commercial break and still not being met by Mahal's presence, The Apex Predator began to borderline lose it, claiming that he would strike down upon every SmackDown LIVE Superstar if need be. These aggressive statements from Orton brought SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon to the ring to try to reason with The Viper. Shane-O-Mac stressed that he could not hold up SmackDown LIVE and urged him to cease threatening Mahal's family. Orton obviously did not take kindly to this, but soon heard some news that would at least temporarily alleviate his anger. Shane said that he believed what The Singh Brothers did at Money In The Bank firmly crossed the line. So, although The Viper had already lost his guaranteed rematch, Orton would get another chance to challenge for the WWE Title because of the abnormal circumstances and personal nature of the rivalry. Per Shane, however, Mahal would have the privilege of picking a stipulation for the title bout. With that, Mahal and The Singh Brothers arrived. Irate over Orton's repeated threats, Mahal firmly stated that he would put The Viper out of his misery. The Modern-Day Maharaja said that he would never allow The Apex Predator to infiltrate his homeland, but he would bring his home to Orton when they square off for the WWE Championship at Battleground in the first Punjabi Prison Match in 10 years. Prior to the match, Maria and Mike Kanellis hit the ramp to give the WWE Universe a demonstration in the power of love. However, before Mike and The First Lady of SmackDown LIVE could get into much of a groove, they were interrupted by Sami Zayn, who was preparing to face off with Baron Corbin in hopes of scoring his fourth straight win over The Lone Wolf. The two rivals combatted fiercely, with Zayn taking it to Corbin like he has in their previous encouters. However, Mr. Money In The Bank prevailed by dodging an airborne Zayn and catching his nemesis with a bone-jarring End of Days for the 1-2-3, as Shinsuke Nakamura observed the action from the backstage area. After all the controversy and conjecture, all five Superstars in the Women's Money In The Bank Contract Ladder Match left it all out in the ring in their quest to become the new Ms. Money In The Bank. Following dazzling and daunting displays of chance and athleticism, including vicious suplexes on the floor, ladders collapsing underneath them and Natalya and Charlotte Flair brawling through the crowd, iw was the recently banned James Ellsworth who dashed to the ring and attempted to have a repeat of Money In The Bank PPV and reward the briefcase to Carmella, but Becky Lynch prevented it. The Irish Lass Kicker tossed Ellsworth off the ladder into a very compromising position and appeared as though she was bound to capture the Money In The Bank Contract. However, the ever-resourceful Princess of Staten Island put the brakes on Lynch's ascent, first seemingly injuring Lynch's leg and then assaulting her with a steel chair, taking her out and climbing the ladder for the win to officially become Ms. Money In The Bank...again. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tye Dillinger defeated Erick Rowan *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) (6:00) *Naomi © defeated Lana to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (1:00) *Baron Corbin defeated Sami Zayn (8:00) *Carmella defeated Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Natalya & Tamina in a Women's Money In The Bank Contract Ladder Match (24:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan banned James Ellsworth from the arena June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.1.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.2.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.3.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.4.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.5.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.6.jpg The Usos v The Hype Bros June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.7.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.8.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.9.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.10.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.11.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.12.jpg Naomi v Lana June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.13.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.14.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.15.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.16.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.17.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.18.jpg Randy Orton caused chaos and called out Jinder Mahal June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.19.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.20.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.21.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.22.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.23.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.24.jpg Baron Corbin v Sami Zayn June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.25.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.26.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.27.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.28.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.29.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.30.jpg Money In The Bank Ladder Match June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.31.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.32.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.33.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.34.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.35.jpg June 27, 2017 Smackdown results.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #932 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #932 at WWE.com * Smackdown #932 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events